The 'Barbie girl' incident
by Rocketship Romance
Summary: Nothing can be quite as awkward as walking into your bestfriends room to see them singing 'Barbie Girl' and dancing around in girls undies. /AkuRoku. Axel Roxas


**A/N: I had this up on my DA, I thought I'd submitted it here... only to realise just now that I hadn't. Oops. This is an older piece of mine. It has a picture (Quick pencil sketch) accompanying it which is up on my Deviant Art account. (Remove spaces) http: / yes-no-maybe-13. deviantart. com/ art/ Dancin-in-mai-undies-babeh-156688413**

**While writing this I listened to 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua on repeat. Barbie... overload...**

**This took ages to get right, all the bold writing and stuff, it kept coming undone, then the spacing was being spastic. **

* * *

The stereo was blasting from the living room as Axel walked through the Strife's front door.  
"Hey Sora! Where's Roxy?" Axel asked the blonde twins brother who was lying on the sofa in his boyfriend Riku's arms.  
"Upstairs." Came the reply.  
"Thanks!" Axel called making his way upstairs.  
Music could be heard from Roxas's room. Music that sounded suspiciously like...

"..._I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world, Life in plastic, it's fantastic_..."

Axel leered; oh Rox would get so much shit for this!  
He pulled the bedroom door open, mouth ready to unleash hell.  
And froze.

For the sight before him amazed him; Roxas, eyes shut, belting out the lyrics to 'Barbie girl', accompanying the song that was blaring from his stereo, wearing nothing but a pair of pink, frilly, undies with the word 'princess' on the ass, dancing on his bed, wiggling his hips.  
_Oh **god**_.

This was _too **good **_to stop.  
Axel pulled out his phone, leaned against the wall unnoticed and started filming...

"..._I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world,_  
_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly..._  
_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_  
_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours'.._."

Roxas was running his hands sensually along his body, Axel swallowed nervously.

"..._Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,_  
_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees..."_

Ass waggle here, ass waggle there.

_"...you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_..."

_Damn_.

"..._Oh, I'm having so much fun!,_  
_Well Barbie, we're just getting started,_  
_Oh, I love you Ken_!"

The song ended.

Axel smirked "Cute song and dance routine Roxy."  
Roxas nearly fell off the bed "_A-Axel_! How long have **_you _**been here?"  
"Long enough." Axel was not glad he had decided to wear his skinny jeans today; they were a bit too _tight_... if you got his drift.  
Roxas appeared to recover fast, but a faint blush stained his cheeks.

"Nice undies! How did you get them?"  
"Naminé. She gave me them. I think she's jealous, because _I_ look better in them."  
"_Hmmm_. I'd have to agree." Axel smirked, giving Roxas a once over.  
Roxas snorted, this was the usual Axel; always an unintentional flirt.

"But '_princess_'?" there was a mocking tone here.  
"**_Shut up_**. You're just jealous because you can't pull these off!"  
"_Pull_... them... **_off_**?"  
Then Axel had a very dangerous smirk on his face.  
And Roxas realised his mistake with his wording...

"_Axel._ **Don't**..." Roxas warned nervously.  
Axel stalked towards his younger, nearly naked best friend and _secret crush_.  
"_Axel_!" squealed the blonde leaping onto the bed away from his friend "**_Don't you dare_**!"  
"... but you said I couldn't pull them off, I am merely trying to make a point..."

"_TOUCH MY PANTIES AND DIE_!"

_This_ got the attention of the two boys downstairs.  
"_What the_...?" Sora glanced upstairs to where his brother and his brother's best friend were.  
"Sora, I don't think we want to know..." Riku warned seriously, he had an idea about what might be going on...  
"I disagree. Axel could be trying to rape Roxas; I don't want my brother to get raped."  
"If Axel is doing anything to Roxas, I don't think Roxas will think its rape..." Riku smirked knowingly.  
"You're disgusting. Roxas doesn't like Axel like that, they're best friends..."  
How dare Riku suggest that Roxas and Axel... _he didn't know anything!_  
"Being best friends didn't stop us from getting together..." Riku reminded his _boyfriend_, **and** _best friend_.  
"Yeah, but that was _different_..."  
_No_, no it really wasn't...  
"How so?" Riku's tone suggested he knew he would win this argument.  
"Oh just shut up, let's go check it out..."

"_A-Axel_... _**Don't**_. Or... You won't be my best friend any more..._ I-I'll _disown you!" Roxas struggled to escape.  
Axel merely smirked at the blonde pinned beneath him.

What Roxas couldn't understand is how he was in his current position, one minute he was dancing around in Naminé's stolen undies, the next minute he's pinned beneath Axel, while his best friend threatens to take his undies off.

Axel now had straddled the blonde's thighs, and had the blondes hands pinned behind his head with one hand. So really there was nothing stopping him now. Except...

They were best friends, yeah Axel liked his friend more than that, maybe even loved him, but he didn't want to ruin the relationship they had, Roxas hadn't given any signs of liking Axel as more than a friend and it would hurt if he got rejected and lost his best friend.

"_Axel_... what's that digging into my legs... you don't have a phone in the front of your pants do you?"  
"_What? Ohh... Uh... **Shit**_."  
"_Oh my god! Oh my god! Axel! What the hell_!"  
Roxas began to panic slightly, he was pretty sure that was no phone in Axel's pocket, after all... Axel's phone was on the bedside table where he'd put it, which means...

"_OH MY GOD! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AN ERECTION_!"

Sora and Riku stood in the doorway, and exchanged glances.  
"Told you that you didn't want to know..." Riku smirked.  
"**_Oh_**..." Sora could only stare at his brother being straddled by the redhead.  
"Do you think we should help?"  
"No Sora, I think Axel needs to tell his best friend something... come on, let's go back downstairs..."  
"But Riku..."  
"_I'll make it worth your while_..."  
"... Okay!"

"Just shut up for a moment Rox!" Axel growled as the blonde writhed around, which by the way really wasn't helping Axel's 'little' problem.  
"_Oh my god. That's not normal! Axel! Best friends don't get turned on by best friends dancing in their underwear! ESPECIALLY WHEN THEIR BEST FRIEND IS A GUY_!"  
"Rox..."  
"_Axel! What th_-"  
With an annoyed hiss Axel cut his friend off, by pressing their lips together. He pulled back.  
Roxas stilled, lay there panting, eyes wide and staring up at Axel.  
"Now... as I was going to explain before you panicked... It's nothing... It's just... I thought of Naminé and stuff... and yeah... because you look a lot like her... and it's her undies..."  
"**Liar**."  
"_What_?"  
"Firstly Axel, you're my best friend, I know when you're lying, secondly... I look nothing like Naminé... uhm... like she has boobs and I don't... And thirdly... You just _kissed_ me. You could have hit me or something to get my attention... but instead you kissed me."  
"_Oh_."  
"Care to explain now... I'm not really panicking any more..."  
"Uh... you might hate me if I tell you..."  
"Axel, you're an idiot. I wouldn't hate you for anything, you're my best friends, and best friends accept whatever about each other, because we need someone we can trust with anything..."  
"I think... I might be in love with you." Axel shut his eyes not wanting to see Roxas's face.  
Yeah he said he wouldn't hate Axel, but... Roxas wouldn't have been expecting something like that.

Silence.

"_Axel_."  
Axel shut his eyes tighter, even though Roxas's voice was soft. He's annoyed, he hates me...  
"_Axel_...?"  
He would never accept it...  
"**_Axel_**!"  
Axel opened one eye. Roxas didn't seem angry; he just had a small, sad smile on his face.  
"Axel... I don't hate you. You're brave to tell me..."  
But...  
There was _always_ a but.

"Don't look so forlorn. I'm not going to start giving you shit... And believe me when I say I don't hate you..."  
"..." Axel just looked down at his friend.  
"I'll admit... I didn't really expect it, and I'm not going to lie and say I love you too..."  
_Ouch_. That hurt. Roxas didn't love him; Roxas would never love him...  
"But... I guess... now would be a good time to tell you... I'm gay..."  
"_You...You're **gay**_?" Well... that was unexpected.  
"Yeah. So... I don't hate you for liking me... I'm okay with it... I suppose... and..."  
Roxas blushed a little...  
"If you wanted... we... could... give being a couple a try..."  
... Roxas was giving him a chance?

"_I can't promise to fall in love with you, but I promise to give you a chance_."  
Roxas sat up and pressed his lips softly against his best friends...

* * *

Wind whipped their hair around as they sat arm in arm on the small jetty over the water watching the sun set.

Axel was warm against Roxas's side and he sighed softly.  
It had been a year since the 'Barbie incident' as they liked to call it, and Roxas had found himself slowly warming up to the idea of being with his best friend.  
He was already used to hanging out with Axel, used to hugging and stuff, and this was just another step closer, they just got closer, and it was nice, nice to have someone care so much about you. But he always felt guilty... he knew Axel loved him already, but he hadn't been ready to love Axel yet, he had accepted himself as gay, but he had never considered liking his best friend like that, the idea before would have been like... kissing his twin brother, but... when he actually thought about it properly... it was different, different in a very good way.

Axel was content... to say in the least. The impossible had occurred... here he was... watching the sun set with _Roxas_, his **_boyfriend_**. It gave him a warm happy feeling each time he thought that: **_'Roxas, _was_ his boyfriend_**.'

The water lapped at the jetty, and the sea breeze made them shiver despite the shared body heat.  
"Axel..."  
"Hmm?"  
"You know... how when this begun I said... I couldn't promise to love you... but I would give you a chance..."  
"Yeah..." Axel said warily.  
"I think... I love you too."

The end.

* * *

**Ending A/N: T****his actually didn't turn out how I expected... I DIDN'T KNOW AXEL WAS GOING TO CONFESS AND STUFF AND THAT IT WOULD TURN OUT SWEET AND STUFF...  
what I was expecting was something along the lines of Axel getting Roxas's undies off and then... USE YOUR IMAGINATION TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE.  
But that never happened. Because I let my subconscious write, and my subconscious is like BITCH. I R WRITING YOU GUD STOREH! ABOUT CUTENESS. NO MAN SEX FOR YOUU!  
And I'm like UR SO MEAN TO ME... D':**

And to be honest I don't know why Sora and Riku kept randomly appearing.. I was like  
"Wth are you two doing here!"  
And Sora was like "I'm sick of you ingoring us."  
And I was like "Sorry what was that sweetie.. I was busy paying attention to Axel and Roxas"  
And Riku was like "Sora no! Don't kill her! Or she'll never get around to writing a proper story about us!"  
And I was like ... "Yeah, uhm... listen to Riku... uhmm how about I'll add some RiSo to this story?"  
And then... I kind of left it at suggested RikuxSora action. BUT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT THEY DID. MAUHAHAHAHA.  
*ducks from keyblade thrown at head*  
"WTH SORA!"  
Sora- " BITCH! WRITE ABOUT US!"  
"I'm sorry TT_TT"


End file.
